1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reader system and method for detecting a lateral and/or angular misalignment of one or more biosensors so that the biosensors can be properly re-located after being removed from and then reinserted into the optical reader system. In one embodiment, the biosensors are incorporated within the wells of a microplate.
2. Description of Related Art
A major challenge today is to design an optical reader system that can properly re-locate a label independent detection (LID) microplate after it is removed and then reinserted back into the optical reader system. In particular, what is needed is an optical reader system that can detect and correct a lateral and/or angular misalignment of a re-positioned LID microplate. This need and other needs are addressed by the optical reader system and method of the present invention.